My Same
by PhoenixRising1989
Summary: Though quiet and shy, Bella is immediately adopted by the popular kids when she moves in with her father after her mother is killed. Edward is a piano prodigy from the wrong side of the tracks who's only ever wanted to get out of the small town of Forks.


**Full Summary:** Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have never been friends. Though she is quiet and shy, Bella was immediately adopted by the popular kids when she moved to Forks, Washington to live with her father after her mother was killed. Edward Cullen was a musical prodigy from the wrong side of the tracks, who only ever wanted to get out the small town that was suffocating him. When Edward gets pushed too far and ends up on the wrong side of the law, he makes an impulsive decision to abduct Bella. When they start to get under each others skin, sparks fly and they realize they are not so different after all.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my own ideas pertaining to this story. All characters and likenesses are based solely those developed and published by Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>July 5th 2012 - Highway 80<em>

If someone had told me six months ago that I would be running from the law, I would have laughed and told them not only were they completely and utterly insane, but also that they must not have known me very well. As the daughter of a Police Chief, I probably had more respect for the law then pretty much anyone else in the small town of Forks, Washington. From the time I was born, to the day my parents divorced and my mother moved me to Phoenix, my dad instilled in me a healthy appreciation for rules and law enforcement. With my ability to fair and impartial mom and dad both thought I'd make an excellent judge or lawyer someday. It was actually one of the few things they could agree on after they separated—They saw a bright future ahead for their only daughter.

It's funny how quickly things can change.

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of a rusted out Volvo that I think used to be silver but I'm not sure. The sun roof is down as far as it will go and the sun and wind are kissing my skin as I write this. As crazy as it sounds, and believe me I know it does, I can't remember the last time I felt this content with my life. Even when I was back in Phoenix, trying to keep my mom from jumping out of a plane, or living in Forks and attempting to make dad eat at least one healthy food group…I always felt like something was just off, like I was out of step with the rest of the world.

I know the reason I feel the contentment I do now has a lot to do with the boy sitting next to me, speeding this old, corroded car down a long stretch of deserted highway. The cheap, black gas station sunglasses he wears are hiding his burning emerald eyes, and the unadorned baseball cap he has pulled low on his head conceals his unusual, copper hair that I begged him not to change though he still decided to cut it. It's this amazing boy sitting next to me who sees me for who I am, just the way I see past all his crap for who he really is. I see his kindness, his generosity, his ability to love with every fiber, every cell, of his being. Sure, Edward and I may have gotten off to a pretty unconventional start, and to say it wasn't ideal would be a colossal understatement. Still, even with all the issues, it's still not something I would change for anything else in the world.

I'm not dumb or naive, I know we can't run forever, we're just kids after all. How long can we be expected to outrun the authorities?_ (Edward if you see this I'm sorry, but it's true. I know you want to think we'll be free forever.)_ When I steal a quick glance from under my lashes though, and see him smiling his crooked smirk at me, his sunglasses gone for the moment so I can see the tenderness in his eyes, my heart flutters so bad that I have to catch my breath before I take his hand in mine. Maybe what he did was wrong, maybe what I did was wrong…but _we_ aren't wrong. Nothing that makes me feel this way could ever be wrong. He is my love, my other half, my same...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Okay so I really hope you like this intro into the story. Obviously it takes place in the future...for the chapters we will be going back in time. Chapters will be relatively short, but not too much. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you thought. Chapter one will be either later today or tomorrow. Also, I have started a blog page for this story since I want to be able to give you guys visuals. Blog is "mysameatwilightfanfiction DOT blogspot DOT com "

As the story progresses please feel free to send me anything you feel goes with the story. Images, music, etc.

Until next time guys! LIVE . LOVE . LAUGH

-Phoenix


End file.
